


Chemistry

by Sira



Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A babyfic that wasn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A million thanks to ufp13 who looked this one over for me. All remaining mistakes are mine. :-)

“You’re a wonderful woman, with a baby or without one.“ He took up his beer, drowned the last of it while he ignored the incredulous stare from the woman sitting opposite of him.

“What makes you say that?” she finally asked when he didn’t care to elaborate.

He leaned back in his chair, allowed her to see his amused smile.

“Because you’re obvious.”

“I am not.” She huffed, and his smile widened.

“Of course, you are. Stern Eve Sheridan, the one who always puts her job before her pleasure, the one who didn’t want to tag along tonight, is sitting in front of me now, trying her best to flirt with me so we can have wild, uninhibited sex serving her wish to procreate.”

She tried to stare him down; it didn’t work.

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, Eve,” he tipped his forehead with a finger. “I didn’t make doctor for nothing. You’re thinking of a baby for quite some time now, and it’s either that, or you have suddenly realised you’re insanely attracted to me. And as I know it’s not the latter…”

“And you know that why?” she challenged.

God, he loved to play mind games with her. It was so easy to get her all riled up in no time. She should really learn to relax a bit more. He’d be the first to help her if she only wanted to.

“Because you’ve been insanely attracted to me from the get go.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Come on, Eve. There’s no shame in wanting me. Many women do.”

Shaking her head, Eve reached for her purse. “I should go.”

Sitting more upright, he covered the hand on her purse with one of his. “Don’t go. I was only joking. Most of the time anyway.”

Slightly placated, she relaxed infinitesimally.

“Well, I still think…,” he began once more.

“Would you leave my private life out of this, please?” Prim and proper Eve Sheridan was pissed. At him. At least a bit.

“God, Eve. Just look at yourself. You’re intelligent, have a good job, a good career, friends who care about you, and you’re drop-dead beautiful. What else do you need? Sure, a baby can be nice. I had two myself. But don’t let it be the force behind your decisions. If you find the right guy, end up pregnant, so be it, but if not… so be it.”

His words touched her; she didn’t want them to, but they did. She was barely over the shock he caught her red-handed, and now, he had uttered these… these… That wasn’t what she had signed up for. Her plan had been to get some drinks, give in to an attraction she refused to acknowledge most of the time, and hopefully, end up pregnant. It was the right time of the month, the perfect opportunity, and if not now, she didn’t know when another opportunity would present itself. After all, it needed more than the right time, it needed another willing participant as well. This would’ve been close to perfect, and now, now he had told her she didn’t need a baby to feel whole. On an intellectual level, she knew he was right, but her emotions were in turmoil. Damn him for bringing logic back to the forefront of her thoughts. And what did one answer when presented with such compliments? He had just told her she was beautiful, drop-dead beautiful to be exact, and he even had sounded as if he meant it.

To deny or not deny? To accept the compliment or to not accept it? What was she supposed to answer now?

Howard considered her cute with her internal struggle so clearly visible on her face. Nonetheless – or what it because? – he decided to help her out of this misery.

“How about you go on with your plans, just change the goal a bit?”

In his heart, Howard had always been a gambler. You couldn’t win if you didn’t try. Why not shoot for the stars?

“Change the goal?” She sounded dubious; she should.

“How about you go on with shamelessly seducing me without wanting to add to my financial debts by having to support another child?”

“I would never have…,” she broke off, knowing she had just revealed his earlier suspicions had been justified. When she spoke next, it was in the way he had dubbed the ‘back pedalling to save dignity’ approach.

“Thank you very much for the offer, but unfortunately…”

“You are not interested?”

It seemed it was time to step it up a notch. Getting up, he grinned, took Eve’s hand, pulling her up as well.

“What? Why?...”

Taking some bucks out of his pant pockets, he put them onto the table before he, disregarding her protests, dragged her towards the restrooms.

“Ladies or Men? Your pick.”

“Howard Sheinfeld, are you crazy, you can’t…”

“Men, I see. How… naughty, Eve. I didn’t think you have it in you.”

She opened her mouth about to… whatever, when he leaned down, kissed her, manoeuvring her into the dimly lit restroom which was thankfully empty.

Her back collided with a wall, but it only dimly registered with her, too many sensations befalling her at the same time. There was the fact that she shouldn’t be doing this here, that she shouldn’t be doing it at all. It might have been her plan to seduce him in the first place, but now, letting herself be kissed by him, she began to realise what stupid an idea it had been after all.

He pulled away slightly.

“Eve. Eve, I am sure you can do this better.” With that, his lips caressed hers once more, seducing her with their softness, insistence. She couldn’t be nurturing thoughts of kissing Howard Sheinfeld, could she? Well, she had, was doing so again, and her mouth opened to his as if it had a will of its own.

His tongue slid into her mouth, stroking hers for a barely-there moment before it retreated, her hum of pleasure dissipating into thin air.

A frustrated groan followed within the second, making Howard chuckle, and he tilted up her chin with a finger.

“Well, Eve. Time to take a pick. Get a baby somewhere else, take me here or take me elsewhere. What will it be?”

He watched her eyes widen in surprise, and although he wasn’t a man of faith, he hoped that this time Eve Sheridan would make the right choice. At least in his mind, now, here, at this particular moment in time, he could admit to wanting more than thoughts of her and his hand for company.

fin


End file.
